Burt Talks To Finn
by pinktron
Summary: Burt is called down to Figgins office after Finn outs Santana in the hallway and she slaps Finn... Rated T because I'm cautious... Also contains a small amount of Klaine fluff near the end. One-shot


The phone rang and Burt called to one of the employees. "Scott, can you get that? It may be one of the kids!"

Scott nodded and went to get the phone. He stated a few quick yes and no's before going to get Burt. "I'll finish the Cadillac. They need you down at that school. Something about one of your boys getting punched in the face."

Burt nodded. It was probably just Finn. It's no like the kid got into trouble a lot, but he tended to not think and end up bumped and bruised sometimes. Don't get hi wrong, he wanted to help the kid, but he wondered why they didn't call Carole. Just because they were married didn't mean that Finn listened t him all the time. Just like Kurt the teen had played the "you aren't my real parent" card a few times.

When he got to the school, he jumped out of the rusty pick-up and made his way to Figgins office. The man sat there with a scowl. Mr. Shuster as well as that Sue Sylvester was also present. Each holding the arm of a student. Shuster had Finn, whose eyes widened when he saw Burt. Obviously the kid thought that they had called his mom. Sylvester had the arm of a fierce looking Latina girl. The girl's eyes were rimmed red; however, she sent Finn a look of death.

"Please take a seat." Figgins pointed to a chair directly across from him. Burt refused, but the two students were sat at the edges of the desk. Shue and Sue also remained standing. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"No Figgins, I'm sorry but I don't know why you have my son and some girl down here."

Figgins pushed his lips together. "You son I'm afraid hurt Miss Lopez very deeply, and in a very private way. She retaliated in the auditorium this afternoon with a punch to Mr. Hudson's face. I'm sorry to inform you that his actions count as bullying, and that because of certain events from the previous year, we are no longer tolerating bullying that is seen. However, I don't like how this young lady handled herself either. I'm sending both students t after-school detention, and Mr. Hudson must go to a two-hour counseling session about bullying."

Burt nodded, "This is completely understandable. I don't tolerate bullying at all because of what has gone on in my other sons life. However, I would like to know Figgins, is what he did to this poor girl."

Figgins looked grim but looked at Finn. "Mr. Hudson you may go. This is now a private issue for Miss Lopez, and you should get going to class." Finn nodded a scurried out, looking apologetically at Burt, and then at the girl.

When Finn was gone, and had closed the door, the girl broke down. Once she had calmed down she stared Burt straight in the eyes. "You're Kurt's dad aren't you?"

Burt sighed, and took a seat. "Yes. I don't really tolerate bullying, and I'm very sorry about whatever Finn said or did to you."

"I'm Santana" said the girl. "I feel really bad right about now, but Kurt and that hobbit boy of his have really been helping me. I'm gay." Then Santana started to choke up again. "I'm a bitch because I have all these feelings, for my best friend and I don't know how to cope with them. I guess I take it out on Finn a lot, because he figured it out. He yelled at me in the middle of the hallway, and he… he outed me." She whispered the last part, and Burt just stared.

"Oh my… oh my gosh…" Burt stood and took the girl into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Santana. I don't know how he could do that…"

Suddenly the girl had tears streaming down her face. "I haven't even told my parents yet…. And I mean look at Kurt." She smiled. "One of his bullies, and I don't want to say who, is gay, and that boy didn't do anything or say anything." She smiled again her tears gradually subsiding. "When I used Karofsky as my beard last year, he helped me turn that closet case around, and helped get Kurt back."

Sue rubbed circles in Santana's back. "I'm sorry this is happening, but there's nothing we can do now. Just try to get on with the rest of the day."

Figgins and Shue nodded their approval, and Santana left the office. Burt sighed and put his face in his hands. "I'll have to talk to him… I really need to talk with him.

LINE BREAK!

Burt sat down on the couch. HE left the garage early so that he could talk to Finn when the boys go t home. About 20 minutes later he heard two cars pull into the driveway, and three voices outside the door.

"I'm just saying," said Kurt. "Blaine and I don't think she was in the right but you were defiantly wrong."

"Yeah Finn." Blaine agreed. "You shouldn't out someone."

The conversation continued in his way until the teens saw Burt. Kurt and Blaine smiled and linked hands awkwardly before going up to Kurt's room.

"Finn…" Burt motioned for the boy to sit down. "I heard what happened and I'm not happy with you."

Finn sighed, "No one is. I thought people would be happy I stood up for the club, and got something on Santana. However, Kurt and Blaine were just pissed, Rachel was mad at me, and the others were kindda upset. I don't get it, Burt."

"You really don't get it?"

Finn shook his head. "I stood up for myself against a bully and I get into trouble."

Burt sighed, "Finn, I know you're not thick but you act like it. You OUTED someone! You don't understand how much changes for someone when that happens. She wasn't ready, and some kids told her parents. She terrified to go home so she's just staying at a friend's house. Santana is going to have to go through trauma because of you." Burt paused. "I thought you had changed your views on gays Finn. Apparently you haven't."

"Of course I have!"

Burt shook his head. "You need to apologize to Santana. You need to be there for her as she goes through this hard time. I can't imagine how hard it is for her…"

After Finn had promised to stand by her the boy left to do his homework. What Burt didn't see were Kurt and Blaine listening to the conversation. They held onto each other gazing appreciatively at Burt. Because no one knew but someone had outed Blaine. He hadn't been ready. Finn finally coming to an understanding touched both of their hearts.


End file.
